Once Upon a December
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: One night,on the aniversery of seeing Jervis get taken away to arkham, Alice Pleasance remembers her first christmas with Jervis and wonders, again, what went wrong.


A/n: Ah yes another sad Jervis/Alice fic. I just LOVE this pairing! It's so cute! Can I get an amen?!

Disclaimer: None or the characters are mine. They belong to whoever created Batman: The Animated Series. The song is not mine either. I wish it was though,it's a beautiful song.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alice Pleasance came home from work feeling depressed. She didn't know why though. She had had a good day at work, she had had lunch with her fiance and had gotten a lot accomplished.

So why couldn't she shake the funk she had been in all day? What was the matter with her?

Her gaze suddenly fell on the book the bedside table.

It was a copy of Alice in Wonderland.

She felt her heart sqeeze and she checked the date.

One year. It had been one since she had last seen Jervis Tetch.

**[Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December]**

She swallowed hard as memories rushed through her.

One in particular stood out as she touched the book. He had given it to her for christmas. Her first christmas working at Wayne Enterpirses.

_*Flashback*_

"_Jervis?" She called as she balanced a tray with two cups of tea on it. The door opened and he smield at her. "Alice. What pleasant suprise this is!" She smield "I thought I drop in and see if you were here. You weren't at the party?"_

"_Oh well, I never was one for parties." He said carefully as she set down the tray. "Is that why your dressed up?" He suddenly blushed "I mean you look nice today, Not that you don't always look nice but....oh jaberwock.." she giggled "Thank you Jervis....It's sweet of you to notice" she turned letting him see all of her red and green party dress. "I wanted somthing christmasy. " she said._

"_You look very nice Alice" he reated softly. _

"_Thank you...." she said with a smile as she sipped her tea and he sipped his._

"_I um..Actually have a gift for you..." he said suddenly looking nervous_

_Alice looekd at her "oh Jervis. You didn't have too ge.."_

"_I know that my dear but your a wonderful secretary and a even more wonderful freind so I did." He handed her a small package and watched as she opened it to reveal a hardback copy of Alice in Wonderland. He fidgeted as she looked at it._

"_I...Is it acceptable?" he asked nervously. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. "It's wonderful Jerivs. Thank you so much."_

_He seemed relived._

"_I'm glad that you like it." He said with a warm smile of his own. They sipped in companiaable silence for a few minutes and suddnely Alice perked up as her favorite holiday song, 'I'll be home for chirstmas', was heard coming out of the hall speakers. Since there was no door for the front of the office and the walls of Jervis's office were rather thin it came through loud and clear._

"_Alice?" Jervis asked curiously as she perked up._

"_Dance with me?" she asked settting her cup down and standing._

"_Wh..what was that my dear?" he sputterd_

"_Please? It's just us. No one will see." She asked holding her hand out for him. He stared at her for moment then slowly stood and bowed to her "I would be delighted to my dear." She giggled and moved closer to him and they began a slow waltz._

_*End Flashback*_

**[Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory... ]**

She swallowed as she came back from the memory. She had felt so happy dancing with him. It had felt so safe. There was no presure on her for a relatioship at all. It was just her dancing to her favorite chirstmas song with one of her dearest freinds. He had always been there for her, he had always made her so happy.__**[Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember.]**

Why had it gone so wrong?

She didn't know how many times she had wonderd that. 100 time? 1000 times? 100,000,00 Times? It still meant the same thing.

He was gone and she didn't know why?

What had happend to him to make him snap? They had been so close. He had taken her out for a wonderful night to cheer her up when she was sad. Then the next night he had kiddnapped her and basically brainwashed her. Why? What had happed? Had she done something?

__**[And a song someone sings,]**

Alone in her apartment Alice Pleasance wept. She wept for the good times that were never coming back, she wept out of confusion over why those times were gone.

But most of all she wept for the wonderful man she had lost to madness.

**[Once upon a December]**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n:So what did everyone think? Like it? Didn't like it? Review and let me know!


End file.
